


Замыкание

by LunaYan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYan/pseuds/LunaYan
Summary: Кит — его личное замыкание, самый сильный заряд. Системная ошибка. Вспышка в ночи; пламя, что не погаснет до последнего вдоха Вселенной.





	Замыкание

**Author's Note:**

> Финал, который все заслужили!

Солнечный свет догорает у линии горизонта. С моря веет соленым запахом ветра, что смешался со сладким ароматом цветов, которыми украсили веранду.

Звуки всеобщего веселья хоть и доносятся досюда, но у самой кромки воды разбиваются о шелест волн.

Так уж повелось, что закат — это особенное время суток для них.

Кит смотрит вперед, будто вслед уходящему дню, и, кажется, не замечает ничего вокруг.

Ветер трогает его челку, треплет волосы, уложенные в аккуратную прическу — Кит даже не обращает внимания, что пряди покороче выбились из хвоста и наверняка щекочут щеки.

Он всегда был красив — что толку лгать или ходить вокруг да около, особенно сейчас, когда уже бессмысленно увиливать от ответа, к тому же, наедине с собой.

И когда детские черты лица заострились, плечи стали шире, а волосы отросли настолько, что скрыли шею, которую в беззащитном и покорном жесте Кит подставляет Широ за дверями их личной (с сегодняшнего дня — официально) комнаты каждый вечер?

Когда все эти перемены успели произойти, и Широ не осталось ничего, кроме как примириться? Расслабиться? Принять реальность?

После стольких лет захватывающих приключений на износ без планов на будущее он и не надеялся, что когда-нибудь все повернется так.

Кит — его личное замыкание, самый сильный заряд. Системная ошибка. Вспышка в ночи; пламя, что не погаснет до последнего вдоха Вселенной.

Кит — его пара, партнер. Супруг? Звучит непривычно, и в то же время правильно, будто так и было, и всегда будет.

Сердце сдавливает, когда Широ на выдохе делает шаг вперед и прижимается к Киту со спины. Любимый запах родного тела моментально пробирает до костей, оставляя во рту вязкий привкус томления.

Широ осторожно придерживает темные волосы, почти невесомо трогает губами за ухом и шепчет:

— Пора возвращаться к гостям.

Кит стремительно разворачивается, приподнимается на носках и нагло крадет у него поцелуй. Еще один, и еще.

Широ нисколечко не против.

— Кит, — напоминает он для вида через десяток секунд, не размыкая объятия, хотя и сам не особо хочет возвращаться в шумную компанию.

Нет, там, с близкими и любимыми людьми (и не совсем людьми) ему уютно и хорошо, но побыть наедине с Китом — это другое.

— Я так счастлив, — тихо говорит Кит.

Взгляд, которым он смотрит на Широ, пронзительно-честный и влажный.

Их идиллию прерывает деликатное покашливание со стороны двери, ведущей на веранду.

— Мистер и мистер Широгане, — широко улыбается Аллура, махнув недавно пойманным букетом. — Мы вас ждем!

Она скрывается за дверью так же быстро, как и появляется, и они оба провожают ее с рассеянными улыбками.

— Мистер Широгане, — с легким оттенком изумления повторяет Кит.

Широ смеется, украдкой целует Кита в уголок губ и тянет за руку в сторону зала, где ожидают гости.

— Я тоже счастлив, — честно говорит он.


End file.
